


Divine beings are dangerous creatures to ache

by Calliopeia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gods, Love, Oneshot, YEAH MARI YOU ARE A FREAKING GODDESS, felinette - Freeform, felix - Freeform, felix x marinette - Freeform, mari - Freeform, marinette cheng - Freeform, marinette dupain cheng - Freeform, miraculoustalesofladybugandcatnoir, mircaulous ladybug, ml au, ml felix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliopeia/pseuds/Calliopeia
Summary: They say that Gods are dangerous creatures. You should never look for them, much less speak to them. But, that rule shall be broken when you are in a matter of life or death. Then, go ahead and seek the gods. But don't forget that in their eyes, you'll always be a mortal.A felinette fic.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

When Felix was told he was going to meet a goddess, he remembered the tales his mother would always read him before sleep. They were foggy memories, hidden in the back of his mind for so long that they started to deteriorate like books left out in the open. Still, he remembered a thing or two.

Number one is that when you meet a divine being, you have two options. Either you act respectfully, or you get on your high horse and stay there. These options will give you different results depending on which type of divine being you are meeting. Since he was about to be turned over to the goddess of truth, he believed that the best way to guarantee his survival was by acting as truthfully as he could.

He entered a cave with nothing but a candle that dimly lighted the way. The walls around him were painted gold, little single-lined drawings adorning all the way to the deep of the cave. Each line followed a different path. He looked for the line of a little pigtailed girl, as he was instructed, and followed its line.

On his path, he found a flower thrown on the ground. It was old, the petals were starting to fall. He crouched down to pick it up, but before he did, the flower disappeared, leaving in its place a little note. It was written in black ink, cursive, dark droplets contrasting the yellowish paper. On it, a message read.

_What are you seeking here?_

Felix didn’t even think twice before answering.

“I was sent here by the King of a faraway kingdom. I was accused of wrongdoing, and I am here to prove I am right”

The note turned into golden dust. Without thinking more of it, he continued.

The second thing Felix remembered about fairy tales is that whatever you do, never say your name. Names have power, and you should never say it to a being that holds magic. If they ask for a name, speak the name of the stars and the flowers. Don’t ever claim those names to be yours, divine creatures get easily enraged when they are tricked.

Around him, the golden cave was beginning to look more like silver, the drawings decreasing as most of the lines ended or went to other tunnels. Felix’s candle was already through half of its life, and he didn’t seem to be any closer to his destiny.

As another drawing finally ended, Felix found another dying flower on the ground. Once again, he tried to take it into his hands, but it turned into another note.

_Which wrongdoing? Which King? Which Kingdom? Which boy are you? Which name do you carry in your lips?_

“The wrongdoing of taking the life of an innocent person. The King Agreste of the Kingdom of Paris. I am the boy that used to be the King’s protegee, the boy that was left forgotten until a murderer was needed. I carry the name of my father and mother, the name of red blood and red dahlias”

Once again, the note transformed into dust, only that this time it was silver. Felix continued, fastening his pace as the candle continued slowly dying.

The third thing fairy tales thought him is that nothing is what it seems. One second you are in a beautiful garden, the next you see it was actually a cemetery. A beautiful woman can be an old lady and a lake for swimming can be a never-ending abyss. Don’t trust anything you see or hear, don’t believe the images that take life when surrounded by magic.

A beautiful voice started resonating in the cave. It sang about love and hate, about betrayals and fights. It told him to turn around, to go back home. It told him that she missed him, that she really did, and if he only went back, they would be able to be once again reunited.

Felix tried to cover his ears, to scream louder than the voice sang. But whatever he did, it kept singing. Felix stopped walking, doubting himself, thinking that maybe the voice was right after all. Maybe there was nothing inside that cave, maybe it would be better to go back home and enjoy his last days as a free man as much as he could. Wouldn’t he be happier in a familiar place instead of a dark cave?

The candle died.

There was no source of light, no way to see if the drawing’s line was already finished or if it continued for more time. The voice continued singing, but in the dark, Felix remembered his mother.

“ _If an unknown voice questions you, question it back”_

Felix answered the voice’s song, following along its melody. His voice wasn’t as sweet as the other, but it had as much power in the darkness. Their voices joined, each trying to convince the other to leave or stay. Even though there were only two singing, Felix felt as if there were a million.

He closed his eyes, giving in to the darkness, allowing himself to put all his heart and soul into his voice.

_Who are you? Why do you want me to turn back, aren’t you lonely? It must be tiring to be a goddess. To be expected to hold the world right in its place day and night, all the time, always alone. Don’t you want it to stop? Don’t you want it to end? Don’t you want a rest? To know everyone’s truths must be a difficult task for someone who doesn’t know their own, especially when they are just a child. Let me in, and I will help you. I will share your burden, I will give you company, I will allow you to rest. I will help you to know yourself outside of your divine title._

The other voice quieted down. Now, it was only Felix singing, creating his own melody, his own tune. As he ended the last notes, he opened his eyes.

In front of him, there was a golden and silver door. It was beautiful, glittering thanks to the light that it emitted. Felix smiled to himself as he turned the knob.

He went into a golden room. In the center of it, there was a golden table in which a girl who looked to be around his age was sitting, her back towards him. Her dark hair was braided with white anemones. On top of her hair, a delicate golden crown rested. She was wearing a sleeveless golden dress that draped down to the floor. On her arms, the same one-line drawings that were in the cave danced across her skin.

“You aren’t lying”, she spoke, with the same voice as before. “You are really willing to help me”

“As long as you help me, I will spend the next eternity by your side if that’s what it takes”

“Then it seems like we have an arrangement, boy”

The last thing that fairy tales and his mother had taught him was that divine creatures were dangerous. They would play with humans, enjoy their company until they found the next good thing in the world. They thought of humans as pets, as disposable lives that could be just thrown into the fingers of death without any thought at all.

Yes, divine creatures were dangerous, but it was even worse falling in love with one of them. No human would be able to stand the pain and the desperation that comes with loving a creature that is older and wiser. No one should have to fall into madness for watching their loved ones go into an eternity they can’t follow. Loving a divine creature meant giving away the rest of your short life to the rivers of uncertainty. It meant being used, being played, and being forgotten in the blink of a divine being.

But at the moment that the girl turned around to face him, Felix forgot the lesson from his mother. As she smiled with pointy fangs and reddish lips, he forgot his own mortality. And as he stared into her bluebell eyes, he forgot what it meant to be alive.

“For our good fortune, girl”, he said breathlessly as he felt himself fall deeper into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

“Tell me your story”

“I already did”

“Tell me more”

The Goddess had a tone in her voice that only the oldest of beings could have. It sounded knowledgable, yet tired. Powerful, but at the same time non-caring. It was a weird voice, specially for someone who barely looked 17.

But Felix knew better. The Goddess, although her aspect told him otherwise, was older than the mountains in the forest. She was older than what numbers could tell, but in her species, she was still young. Gods and Goddesses have existed since before humans were born, but unlike them, she was born out of the human’s words and actions.

She was the youngest among the old, and the oldest among the young. A paradox.

“What do you want me to tell?”

The Goddess, of whom he had no name, and him were walking in the middle of the night, in a long forgotten path in the middle of the forest. Before humans became greedy, they would walk towards the Gods’ homes and pray, give them gifts, and dedicate their whole life to them. Each Kingdom and town created their own paths for the travelers to follow, paths which went directly towards a God.

To find this path specifically, Felix had had to travel across many towns in the Kingdom. In the old days, when Gods were still prayed to, every town had their patron. The people would build their houses near that patron, in order to be able to visit them without taking much time off their day. So to find the town dedicated to the Goddess of Truth, he had to visit other towns and ask about the town’s history. Only the oldest remembered who was their patron God.

Sometimes the old people would only tell him the name of their patron and nothing more. Others would try to scare him off, telling him to stop following the trail of the dead. And a few would give him the name of their patron and also the names of towns whom they thought prayed to the Goddess of Truth.

The tips these last group had given him were often wrong. But they had lead him to other towns with others who were willing to answer his questions. It took him two full months of travelling between towns to find the one of this particular Goddess.

It wouldn’t have taken him that long, if it wasn’t for the town being completely abandoned. No one from the nearby towns would tell him what happened or why it was that way. They would only say that the Goddess had been forgotten a long time ago.

When a God is forgotten, they slowly start losing their power and esscence. Most Gods at the time were already weak, but the majority were still remembered by one or two people form each town. The Goddess of Truth had no one to remember her, much less her name. If Felix had seen her outside of that cave, he would have been sure she was a human girl descendant of the Fae. The fossil of something lost.

But she was real, and under her weak body, the true power of a Goddess was hidden. He was reminded this by looking at her skin, and the way the little lines kept moving, as if they were alive. The lines would sometimes join to create drawings on her skin, imitating the flowers and animals that could be seen in their path. He wished to ask what were the lines, but he feared the Goddess’ wrath.

“Speak, boy”, she commanded.

“I was born in a town on the frontier of the Kingdom”, he began, “My mother and father were artisans who sold their handcrafted vases to the travellers who got to the town. Sometimes, I would help them too. I lived there until I was 7 years old”

The Goddess walked barefoot. Her dress, although long, was barely reaching the ground. Felix imagined that on her way out of the cave, the Goddess had somehow made the dress way shorter than how it was originally. Probably, she used magic, explaining why Felix hadn’t been able to see her.

Humans without a magical ancestry were blind to magic. They could see energy and sense power, but magic was way outside their reach. This is why Felix was so curious of the Goddess’ lines. They couldn’t be magic, since he was able to see them. But what were they then?

It wasn’t energy taking the shape of something else, like the flowers inside the cave had been. Energy couldn’t keep a shape for a long time, but the lines had been there since he had first seen the Goddess, which was already two hours ago. And it couldn’t be power, because the lines didn’t emit any sensation.

“And then? What happened”

“I do not know. One night, I went to sleep but was awoken in the middle of the night by my mother. From my house’s window, I could see flames all over the town. My father wasn’t there”

The Goddess had been quiet most of the time. She would ask him some questions here and there, about what year it was and what Kingdom he was speaking of. As she spoke, her eyes had been stuck to the ground. But now, as he told his own story, her eyes were fixed on him. Was she trying to tell if he was lying?

“Who started the fire?”

“No one knew, or at least I wasn’t told. The town was brought to ashes and most of the people died caught inside their own houses. But when the fire ended, the smoke was still there. The rest of the town died choking”

“And your mother?”

“I was the only survivor”

The Goddes nodded, as if understanding what had happened.

“The next morning, a group of travellers had arrived to the town looking for a place to rest. They thought everyone had died. When they found me, they took me to the capital of the Kingdom. One of the men in the group was a known friend of the King, so he took me to him. The King was charged with deciding my fate”

A that comment, the Goddess furrowed her brow.

“Humans can’t decide fate”

“Humans in power can”

“No, they can’t. That’s the duty of us”

With us, it was obvious she referred to her own species. The Gods, the Divine. The ones who had left a while back, the ones who were forgotten. Felix bit his lip before saying something he might regret.

“Speak”, she ordered. “Do not save words”

“I am sorry, but the Divine lost the right to that duty when you abandoned us”

The Goddess stopped walking. Her blue eyes looked darker under the moonlight than what Felix remembered. The lines of her skin stopped moving, as if they were scared. Felix was scared. He needed to remember that, although weak, the being he had been talking to was no mortal.

“Yet, you have the right to ask me to decide your fate?”

“I do not”, he said slowly, making sure to entonate every word correctly. This wasn’t the time to have any misunderstandings. “Which is why I offered you a deal. This way, we are both gaining something. No one is losing”

The Goddess, content with his answer, continued walking. This time, she didn’t ask any other questions.

They continued walking another hour, under an eternal silence. From where they were now, they could see the lights of a town, which looked to be some meters away from them. It was perfect, for Felix needed to rest. He didn’t know how the Goddess felt, but he could sure use a bath and food.

Before going into the town, the Goddess stopped him from continuing walking. She put a hand on top of his shoulder, and even though they were the same height, she looked down on him.

“I don’t know what my brothers and sisters did. But I never abandoned my people. They were the ones who left me behind”

She let go of his shoulder and walked into the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A song I was listening to while writing: Llueve Sobre La Ciudad, by Los Bunkers


	3. Chapter 3

It was a sad little town.

Felix didn’t know if it was because of the darkness, but the place looked dead.

Trees with no leaves danced to the wind, and the moon reflected itself on the puddles of water and mud on the cobbled streets. There were no animals, not even the usual street dogs or cats who would fight over the trash. At the sides of the streets, little cottages with no light stood. They looked as if they were made of mud and rocks only, singled floor houses with no windows at all.

Apart from the little houses, there was only a destroyed motel and a temple. The only light came from this two buildings, and they looked as if they were the only ones with people inside.

Felix and the Goddess walked towards the motel, watching from the corner of their eyes the houses. Felix thought he had seen a pair of eyes through a hole in a wall, but he blinked and the eyes were gone. He thought it was an allucination thanks to the lack of sleep, but as he obvserved the houses more, he noticed how there were eyes watching them through the walls in all of them.

Felix gulped, disturbed by the feeling of being constantly watched. The Goddess didn’t seem to notice, or maybe she did and decided to not mind them. Felix should probably do the same. But the feeling that there was something wrong in the town didn’t help him at all.

He thought he had been leading the Goddess to the same town he had rested in before finding her cave, but it wasn’t it. He must have taken a wrong turn in the path, because this sure didn’t look as the friendly town he remembered.

From the temple music erupted out of nowhere. At the same time, the eyes that had been previously watching them disappeared all at the same time. It was a simple melody, played by a violin. The sound was full of happiness and joy, severly contrasting to the previous silence and the town’s aspect. But from where Felix was standing, he couldn’t see anything inside the temple, other than the lights.

There was no way of knowing who was playing the music, and why they were playing it. As they continued walking, the music got louder and louder. The motel was to the right of the temple, the two buildings stood closely to each other.

Felix wondered if the music would continue playing all night. He couldn’t lie, he did enjoy the sound of the violin, but he wanted to sleep and something told me that the violin wouldn’t allow him to rest.

“Is it normal?”, asked the Goddess, eyeing the entrance to the temple. They were just some steps away from the motel.

“The music? No, at least not at this time”

“Then why do they play?”

“I don’t know. Each town has its own little quirks and characteristics that sets it apart from the rest, especially this far away from the capital. Maybe it’s a tradition”

The Goddess looked back to the houses. Now that the eyes were gone, it really did seem as if there was no one living in the town. But the music was there, which told them otherwise.

Were the people inside the houses hiding from them? Not everybody liked newcomers after all.

“If it was a tradition, wouldn’t they be outside?”

Felix didn’t answer, and the Goddess didn’t push.

He walked to the motel, the Goddess following him closely behind. As they went in and closed the door behind them, the violin got louder and lost its previous happy tone. Now, it made Felix feel anxious. He didn’t like it anymore.

In the motel, there was a small desk full of dust with many books and notebooks. On the wall, there were ten copper keys hung. Behind the desk, a tall women sat, reading a book. She had white hair as the snow, and her skin was equally pale. Her limbs looked skinny, way too skinny for a human. The tip of her ears was slightly pointed, and as she raised her eyes from the book, Felix could see the rosey tint in them.

Felix felt the color drain from his face. Yes, he wanted to go back to the other town. Even the ghost town was better than that place.

The woman saw the fear in his eyes and grinned, displaying a shiny set of fangs.

“Wanna room?”, she dragged her vocals as she spoke. It was slow, and had a bit of an accent in there, but at least it was in a language Felix could speak.

“Two, please”, he answered, fidgeting with his hands.

“There’s only one”

“What do you mean there’s only one?”

“I mean, there’s only one room available”

“That ain’t true. There’s a bunch of keys behind you, they can’t all be used. Right?”

He nodded to the Goddess, expecting her to take her side. She shook her head and kept quiet. The music from the violin was getting louder and louder, Felix’s head was starting to hurt.

“They aren’t used. But I don’t think you would like staying the night there”, the woman chuckled. “So, I can give you the key to the room or you can decide who goes to sleep with me”

Was it a threat? It surely did sound as one, but her tone said otherwise. Felix wanted to continue arguing, but a small flash of her fangs told him otherwise.

“We’ll take the room”, said the Goddess as she extended her hand for the key. The woman smiled, grabbed one of the keys, and gave it to her.

“It will be two golden coins”

Felix wanted to fight for the price, but the headache was way too much and the music wasn’t stopping any time soon. He sighed, took the coins out of his little pouch and tossed them to the woman, who caught them with a long, white tail.

His hands went cold at the sight of it.

“Follow me”, she hissed.

The woman slithered out of the desk, her long reptilian tail trailing behind her. The Goddess followed her with no words, leaving Felix with no other choice. The woman took them up the stairs, her tail falling with every step. On the second floor, she lead them to one of eight rooms in a corridor and opened the door for them.

“Don’t go to the other rooms”, were her last words before leaving.

The room wasn’t as bad as Felix had imagined it.

The walls were stone white, and there was a big window looking directly to the temple. Over their heads, a small golden chandelier gave the room its only warm light. There was a small table, with some candles, parchment paper, and quills. A wooden chair stood besides it. It was all full of dust. Right in front of the table was the only bed, in some clean looking red bed sheets. At least there was something in the room with no dust. There was also a small bathroom hidden behind a wooden door, with its own shower thankfully.

Felix stared at the bed, meanwhile, the Goddess examined the parchments.

“You didn’t like her”, she stated.

“Of course I didn’t”

“Why?”

“You saw her”, he gestured with his hands as if the woman was still in the room with them. “She’s a lamia, and a pure blooded one at that”

“So? You are also a pure blooded human, and I don’t see anyone making a fuss”

“I’m not making a-“

The Goddess raised her eyebrow at him, clearly disagreeing with him.

“Fine”, he corrected himself. “I _am_ making a fuss, but it’s not without reason. She’s a freacking lamia! They’re not safe to have around”

“Why not?”

The Goddess sat on the chair, resting her forearms on the desk.

“ _Because_ ”, Felix continued. “They were known to eat humans and other species. The books say they used to kidnap little children, babies even, to bring them to their nests and eat them. Bones at all”

“And who wrote those books?”

The Goddess had grabbed one of the quills and was writing something on the parchment, but Felix couldn’t tell what it was.

“Why, but the most recognized experts in the matter”

“Which are?”

“I don’t know their names”

“But you do know their species”

“Of course! They’re humans”

Felix realized what he was saying until after it left his mouth. _Oh,_ he mouthed. The Goddess grinned, proud of herself by causing him that realization.

“Tell me, why is it that humans write about every species except its own?”

“Writing about humans would be boring, I guess. People are more interested in learning more about the unknown, but never enough”, he grumbled and sat on top of the bed, resting his chin on top of his hands. “It’s not that important anyways. All of those other species have almost disappeared, their only remains being in the mixed descendants”

“But she’s a pure one”

“She is”

They sat in silence until the Goddess had finally finished writing. They hadn’t even payed attention to the music anymore.

“What’s that?”, Felix asked.

“A letter”

“To whom?”

“A God”

The music had finally begun to quiet down. Felix felt tired, he knew the moment his head hit the pillow he would drift off into sleep. But as much as he wanted, he knew it wouldn’t be right to sleep on the bed.

Felix sighed and took one of the pillows. He sat up and kneeled, throwing the pillow to the floor.

“What are you doing?”, the Goddess asked.

“I’m going to sleep”, he answered. “You are going to take the bed”

The Goddess seemed to want to say something more, but she decided not to. Felix layed down on the cold floor and set his head on top of the pillow. He closed his eyes, ready to finally rest.

“Tell me”, the Goddess spoke softly, trying not to startle him. “Do you pray to any God?”

“Not anymore”, Felix murmured and finally allowed himself ot have some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A song I was listening to while writing: roses, by Jean Michel Blais

**Author's Note:**

> A song I was listening to while writing: Beth, by Kina Grannis.


End file.
